I am the master of my Fate, the captain of my Soul
by 55yunalovstidus5545
Summary: Ziva's feeling after she leaves NCIS, after everything that happened with her, Micheal and Tony.


I am the Master of my Fate… I am the Captain of my Soul.

Do we live our life day by day, waiting for one day to end so a new one can begin? Do we live our Life the way we want to live it, not caring what other people say, think, or do? Do we live each day freely, not knowing what fate, if it exists, has in store for us? Or has our fate already been chosen, written, and set in motion? Does time creep away from the fate that draws near? Or does time creep away because you've spent your whole life wanting and waiting for your fate to become the reality you live in? Is someone pulling you strings, making you live **your** life **their **way? Or are you able to cut them, living your life with no strings attached? Can we allow ourselves any freedom in our free-less world? Or do we have to wait and let fate decide? Do we control our fate? Or does our fate control us?

Live Your Life.

**Live you life**

With laughter instead of disdain,

**Live your life**

Selflessly, never wondering what you'll gain.

**Live your life**

Freely, never stopping if you're hurt,

**Live your life**

For what it's worth.

Three elements combine to create life: a heart, a soul, and a body. But what of the soul and body left behind when the heart is lost? A being does not perish when its heart leaves its body. The heart alone disappears into darkness. It is the soul and body that remain when a being loses its heart. But what if one willingly releases one's heart from one's body? All living things have hearts, and all hearts hold darkness deep within.

Too Late

Too late.

Always has been.

**Always will be.**

Too late.

**Time passes by,**

Trapped in the place

We call

**Reality.**

It looks for a crack,

A sliver,

For which it can

**Seep through**

To nothingness,

Where time

**Is but a moment.**

But if it is just a moment,

**A second in our life,**

Do our lives

Even exist

**Anymore?**

Or does everything

**Stop?**

Life?

Eternity?

**Reality?**

Time is not a

Person or a thing,

**But a place.**

A place where

Our world is

**Unraveled,**

And we see

**Things**

We never thought

**Existed.**

And,

Over time,

**You forget-**

Little by little,

**One memory at a time.**

Because it's…

…..

Too late.

Always has been.

**Always will be.**

Too late.

I remember that day so clearly, that day that you left. You told me that you needed time… to think, to plan, to live… You told me that you needed to see if the light at the end of the tunnel is heaven or just a train. You told me that you would have to go to the universe just to figure out what love is… So… Tell me, did you make it to the milky way? Just to see that the lights are fading and heaven is overrated?

Forgotten Forgetting

Memories. They warp or fade, leaving us with but a shadow of what we hope to remember. **But the memories engraved into our hearts never go away.** In its silence we forget. And in its perversion, it binds our hearts firmly. Our most precious memories lie deep in our hearts, out of reach. But you can find yours… **Look for it. The light within the darkness. You've lost sight of it. You've forgotten forgetting.** See that faint glimmer way in the back of your heart? That's a piece of your memory. Call it out. No matter how far away the light gets, your hearts voice will always reach it. Our hearts are full of memories- but not all of them reflect the truth. **The heart isn't a recording device. Even important memories change within time.** It happens to everyone. Some memories grow ugly and some because more beautiful. If we could recover our true memories, the world would seem completely different. Memories—even important ones- don't come back to us whenever we want them to. But that doesn't mean the memories are gone. It's more like… like they're sleeping. So when the right thing comes along, and wakes the memory up, we can remember it. **Sometimes the tiniest thing can make you remember stuff you forgot years ago. If it's an important memory, there's no way it could ever be gone forever.**


End file.
